Tank chce spać
Tank chce spać — piąty odcinek piątego sezonu i dziewięćdziesiąty szósty ogółem. W tym odcinku Rainbow Dash dowiadując się, że Tank musi zapaść w sen zimowy, robi wszystko, aby zapobiec zimie. Streszczenie Rainbow Dash dzieli się swoim podekscytowaniem spowodowanym nadejściem zimy ze swoim żółwiem-Tankiem. Pegaz dziwi się, kiedy widzi, że jej pupil jest zmęczony. Zabiera więc go do Fluttershy, od której dowiaduje się, że jej żółw musi zapaść w sen zimowy. Dashie uznaje, że to żart i postanawia pójść z problemem do Spike, który mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi. Klacz stwierdza, iż po prostu Tank jest odrobinę zmęczony, lecz żółw nadal się dziwnie zachowuje i Rainbow jest już pewna, że Fluttershy miała rację. Stwierdza, że najlepiej będzie, jak zapobiegnie zimie. Po wielokrotnych nieudanych próbach powstrzymania zimy, płacze przy przyjaciółkach, gdyż nie chce się żegnać z Tankiem. Mówi przyjaciółkom, iż po wypłakaniu jest jej lepiej i jest gotowa pożegnać się ze swoim pupilem. Tak więc z żalem żegna się z żółwiem, jednak z dobrą myślą; wie, że jak tylko minie zima, Tank powróci. Fabuła Prolog thumb|left|Rainbow widzi ziewnięcie Tanka Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Rainbow Dash podekscytowana wpada na Tanka. Przepraszająco na niego patrzy, po czym zaczyna tłumaczyć mu, że już czas na zimę w Ponyville. Podlatuje do lasu Whitetail, gdzie właśnie odbywa się Jesienny Wyścig Liści. Mówi kucykom, że bardzo dobrze im idzie i że mają dalej tak trzymać, po czym ląduje na chmurze koło Tanka. Mówi mu z podekscytowaniem, że jak tylko jesień się skończy, to powitają zimę. Na to Tank ziewa. Rainbow dziwi się, że jej żółw jest zmęczony. Zaczyna mu tłumaczyć z wielkim podekscytowaniem, że to ich pierwsza wspólna zima. Na to jej pupil opada w dół. Dashie nadal zdziwiona jego zachowaniem pokazuje mu kucyki sprowadzające grube chmury pełne płatków śniegu. Dodaje, że będą mieli całą tonę śniegu dla ich wspólnej ekstremalnej jazdy na sankach. Tank wyobrażając sobie ich wspólny zjazd, lekko się uśmiecha. Następnie wspomina o graniu w konnego hokeja. Tutaj również Tank wyobraża sobie ich dwoje razem grających. Wtedy do Dashie podlatuje Twilight mówiąc, że wszystko zapowiada się świetnie. Na to Rainbow mówi, że Tank jest dziwnie zmęczony. Twilight mówi, że zawsze taki jest. Pegaz przyznaje jej rację, ale widząc ziewającego żółwia, robi niepewną minę. Co się dzieje Tankowi? thumb|right|Spike-ekspert od gadów. Rainbow Dash leci do Fluttershy, aby zbadała Tanka. Żółty pegaz mówi, że bicie jego serca jest odrobinkę wolniejsze niż zwykle. Na to Dash mówi, żeby dała mu jakieś witaminy. Fluttershy odpowiada, że raczej nie jest mu to potrzebne, tylko musi zapaść w stan hibernacji. Rainbow Dash kpiąco pyta się jej czy wie, że Tank nie jest niedźwiedziem. Fluttershy zaczyna tłumaczyć jej, że gdy robi się zimniej, wiele zwierząt hibernuje, aby oszczędzać energię, po czym pokazuje jej zdjęcia z książki, na których są zwierzęta podczas zimowego snu. Wśród tych zdjęć jest też zdjęcie żółwia, które Fluttershy pokazuje Rainbow i wyjaśnia jej, że Tank przebudzi się, jak tylko nadejdzie wiosna. Na potwierdzenie Tank ziewa. Niebieski pegaz twierdzi, że ktoś umieścił to zdjęcia w ramach żartu. Na to Fluttershy zaczyna jej tłumaczyć, że Tank musi zapaść w sen hibernacji i to jest dla niego zdrowe. Jednak Dashie wychodzi, mówiąc, że idzie do prawdziwego eksperta od gadów. Okazuje się nim Spike. Smok tłumaczy pegazowi, że on jest smokiem. Na to Rainbow mówi, że są prawie jak bliźnięta. Spike mówi, że jest fioletowy, po czym dodaje, że Tank jest żółwiem, a on smokiem. Dashie stwierdza, że to ta sama rodzina, na co Spike zaprzecza i mówi, iż jeżeli Fluttershy twierdziła, że żółwie hibernują, to tak jest. Na to pegaz pyta, skąd o to może wiedzieć i wylatuje, mówiąc do swojego żółwia, że potrzeba tylko pracy, aby wrócił do normy. Jednak Tank nadal się obija, co powoduje wprost wściekłość u klaczy. Wściekła Rainbow Dash thumb|left|Czy ja wyglądam na wściekłą?! Rainbow Dash pcha chmurę, mówiąc Tankowi, że są ciężkie, napakowane płatkami śniegu. Dodaje, że razem dobrze spędzą czas na śniegu, lecz kiedy się odwraca, widzi swojego żółwia na ziemi, który przygotowuje się do hibernacji. Pegaz zlatuje na dół, wołając go. Pinkie zaczyna mówić, jaki jest słodki i kiedy chce powiedzieć, że przygotowuje się do hibernacji, Rainbow jej przerywa, mówiąc, żeby nie wymawiała tego słowa. Pie zaczyna się wypytywać, o jakie słowo chodzi i, kiedy chce powiedzieć "hibernacji", Dashie na nią krzyczy, że właśnie tego słowa ma nie wymawiać. Pinkie tłumaczy się, że mówiła tylko jaki Tank jest słodki, ale Rainbow ponownie przerywa jej, mówiąc, że jeżeli to drzemanie jest takie słodkie, to niech sama to zrobi. Na to klacz popchnięta przez pegaza, cofa się kilka kroków. Na wrzeszczącą Rainbow patrzą jej zdziwione przyjaciółki. Dashie wrzeszczy na nie, żeby się nie gapiły, bo one tylko rozmawiają. Twilight mówi, że wie jak jest zdenerwowana sprawą Tanka, ale nie powinna swojego gniewu wyładowywać na nich. Rainbow wrzeszczy, iż nie jest rozgniewana, po czym z wściekłą miną pyta czy wygląda na rozgniewaną. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciółek, mówi do Tanka, że wynoszą się stąd, po czym razem z nim odlatuje do swojego domu, a tam tłumaczy mu jak ma wyglądać. Krzyczy na niego, aby wstał. Na to Tank ziewa. Dashie zaczyna mu mówić, iż nie może zapaść w hibernację. Pyta się co z tymi wspaniałościami, które mieli robić podczas zimy i zaczyna je wymieniać. Tank znowu ziewa. Pegaz pyta się go czy nie chce z nią tego robić. Żółw kiwa głową i znowu zapada w sen. Rainbow się zastanawia, czemu Tank zapada w hibernację. Po chwili stwierdza, że tylko dlatego, iż jest zimno, po czym wpada na pomysł, że musi powstrzymać zimę. Próby powstrzymania zimy W Ponyville thumb|right|Ja jestem Clear Skies! Jeden z pegazów pyta drugiego, gdzie idą chmury. Odpowiada jej, że tam gdzie Clear Skies. Pegazica nie rozumie to jako imię, tylko jak pogodne nieboClear Skies-z ang. pogodne niebo. Mówi, że pogodne niebo jest wszędzie. Wtedy przylatuje Clear Skies, mówiąc, że jest tutaj. Odpowiada, że wszędzie jest pogodne niebo. Clear Skies przedstawia Open Skies. Klacz znowu rozumie nie jako imię, tylko rozległe nieboOpen Skies-z ang. rozległe niebo i mówi, że rozległe niebo jest wszędzie. Open Skies odpowiada, że nie jest wszędzie, jest tutaj. W końcu rozumie, że to są imiona. W tym czasie Rainbow Dash zabiera chmury. Open Skies pyta się, gdzie podziały się te puszyste chmury. Clear Skies rozumie to jako imię i wskazuje Fluffy CloudsFluffy Clouds-z ang. puszyste chmury. Na ziemi Rainbow Dash chowa chmurę pod drzewem, mówiąc do Tanka, że powstrzymanie zimy łatwo jej pójdzie. Kiedy odlatuje z Tankiem, ta chmura spada na ogiera, zamieniając się w śnieg. Dashie zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę, próbując powstrzymać zimę. Rozbija lód w kałużach, chowa narty pod ziemią, kieruje ptaki na północ, zamiast na południe, oczyszcza niebo z chmur, daje liście na drzewa, zmienia otoczenie w bardziej wiosenne, Tank znowu ziewa. Rainbow widzi pegazy z chmurami i ziemskie kucyki, które zamiatają jesienne liście. Niebieski pegaz mówi Tankowi: W Cloudsdale Rainbow widzi pegazy z chmurami, które kierują się z Clousdale. Mówi swojemu żółwiowi, że skoro nie może zatrzymać zimy w Ponyville, zdoła powstrzymać ją u źródła, czyli w Clousdale. Razem z nim odlatuje w stronę Clousdale. Skradając się, kieruje się w stronę fabryki pogody. Kiedy widzi, iż kucyki mają przerwę na obiad razem z Tankiem wchodzą do pomieszczenia. thumb|Kucyki mają przerwę na obiad... Dashie szybko odnajduje zimowe laboratorium. Mówi do Tanka, że muszą znaleźć sposób na wyłączenie go. Szuka odpowiedniej maszyny, mówiąc Tankowi, aby chwilę zaczekał. W końcu znajduje wielką butlę z wodą. Stwierdza, że bez wody nie mogą stworzyć chmur ani śniegu. Odkręca rury, mówiąc, że robi to z przykrością. Przypadkowo Tank zahacza o jakąś dźwignię, która włącza wentylator. Rainbow Dash w ostatniej chwil łapie swojego żółwia, który prawie wpadł w wentylator. Pegaz wpada w śnieg, przez co przez chwilę nic nie widzi. Tank przypadkowo thumb|left|...więc wchodzimy!otwiera drzwi, zza których wieje silny wiatr. Dashie ląduje w jakimś pomieszczeniu ze słoikami i kiedy jeden z nich upada, tworzy się mnóstwo błyskawic, które uruchamiają wszystkie sprzęty. Rainbow mówi do Tanka, aby się stąd wynosili i kiedy już chce z nim uciec jakaś rura ich "porywa". Pegazy widząc, że coś niedobrego się dzieje z fabryką, odlatują na bezpieczną odległość. Applejack się pyta, co się tam wyprawia. Twilight odpowiada, aby się przygotowały, bo nadchodzi zima. Pegazy w fabryce próbują coś zrobić, ale wszystko idzie na marne. Z fabryki wypada wielka kula śniegu razem z Rainbow i Tankiem. Po chwili całe Ponyville pokrywa śnieg. Kucyki wydostają się z zasp. Rainbow pyta Tanka czy w porządku. Tank na to ziewa. Do pegaza podchodzą Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy i Twilight. Twilight pyta się Rainbow czy w porządku. Dashie odpowiada, że nie. Płacz Rainbow Dash W swojej sypialni Rainbow wraz z Tank'iem leżą na łóżku. Pegazka z niezadowoloną miną patrzy na swojego żółwia, kiedy on ponownie ziewa, przypominając jej o nadchodzącym rozstaniu. Do Dashie przychodzą Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy i Twilight. Fluttershy się pyta, jak się czuje. Rainbow odpowiada: Rarity mówi do Twilight, że Rainbow wygląda na taką smutną i pyta się, co mają zrobić. Twilight odpowiada, że nie wie. Applejack próbuje pocieszyć Dashie. Pegaz znów odpowiada, iż mniejsza o to. Rarity mówi, że straciła swoją iskrę. Pinkie dodaje, że stała się psucicielką zabaw. Rainbow oznajmia, że jej to nie obchodzi. Dodaje, że nie wie, czy one są po to, aby ją podnieść na duchu, ale nic jej nie jest. Po chwili zdeterminowana Fluttershy mówi jej, że jej zima odbędzie się bez zwierzaka. Rainbow, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić, zaczyna momentalnie płakać. Rarity pyta się Fluttershy, po co to zrobiła. Wyjaśnia, że nigdy tego nie przeboleje, thumb|Pinkie, Rarity i Fluttershy dołączają do Rainbow.póki nie da upustu swoim emocjom. Rainbow nadal lała rzewnie łzy. Twilight magią pociągnęła Applejack w stronę płaczącej pegazki i dała jej znak, aby coś zrobiła. Applejack spróbowała pocieszyć Dashie mówiąc, iż Tank powróci za kilka miesięcy. Pegaz mówi, że nie chce, by jej żółw odchodził i dalej płacze. Applejack się pyta Fluttershy jak sprawić, by Rainbow przestała płakać. Jasnożółta pegazka odpowiedziała, że powinna już kończyć, po czym podchodzi do Rainbow Dash i pyta się jej czy lepiej się czuje. Rainbow już chce odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich emocji ponownie wybuchła płaczem. Fluttershy także zaczyna płakać, a Pinkie i Rarity mówią, iż nie mogą znieść widoku płaczącej Fluttershy i dołączają do "płaczącej ekipy". Twilight pyta się Applejack czy ma zamiar płakać. Odpowiada, że nie. Twilight oznajmia płaczącym przyjaciółkom, thumb|left|Awww...że wie, jak ciężko jest się pożegnać ze swoimi bliskimi. Pinkie mówi jej, iż jest smutna przez to, że nie jest jej smutno. Alicorn się pyta co z Applejack. Pinkie odpowiada, że ona płacze wewnętrznie. Farmerka to później potwierdza. W końcu Rainbow przestaje płakać i mówi Fluttershy, że już wszystko w porządku. Wszystkie przestają ronić łzy. Applejack pyta się Twilight czy skończyły, czy zanosi się na trzecią falę. Odpowiada, że nie wie i pyta się pegazki czy już dobrze. Odpowiada, iż tak i dziękuje im za pocieszenie, po czym zwraca się do Tanka, mówiąc mu, że będzie za nim tęsknić. Epilog Kucyki uprawiają sporty zimowe. Twilight mówi, że zaczynają zimę z hukiem. Applejack mówi, że zabawa przyszła szybciej i rzuca śnieżką w Pinkie. Pyta się czy mogą mieszać w zimie co roku. Twilight odpowiada, że nie sądzi, by Rainbow to zniosła. Rainbow Dash mówi, że pomyślała, iż będą chciały pożegnać się z Tankiem, bo jest gotowy na hibernację. Pinkie się cieszy, że Dash używa tego słowa i mówi, że jak Tank się przebudzi, to zrobi mu imprezkę powitalną. Rarity mówi, że zaprojektuje mu wyjątkowy strój, a Applejack thumb|Ona wypowiedziała to słowo!oznajmia, że cieszy się z jej polepszonego humoru. Dashie mówi, że ona też. Wykopuje małą dziurę w ziemi dla pupila, do której jej ostrożnie wchodzi. Rainbow pyta się go czy naprawdę chce zacząć hibernację. Odpowiada jej swoim charakterystycznym skinięciem głową. Wszystkie żegnają się z Tankiem. Żółw powoli zakopuje się pod warstwą ziemi, podczas tego wydarzenia Rainbow ledwo powstrzymuje płacz. Kiedy jej pupil był już w pełni zakryty Twilight zadaje jej pytanie, czy jest gotowa na zimową zabawę. Odpowiada jej, że jeszcze zostanie i mu poczyta, bo bez tego Tank nie może zasnąć. Twilight idzie w stronę lodowiska, gdzie na łyżwach jeżdżą już inne kucyki. Ciekawostki *W odcinku zostało powiedziane zdanie "Winter is Coming" co jest nawiązaniem do powiedzenia rodziny Stark z serii książek "Pieśni Lodu i Ognia". de:Tanks for the Memories en:Tanks for the Memories. Uwagi Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu